<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mark of Ownership by itsdarkinhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789578">Mark of Ownership</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdarkinhere/pseuds/itsdarkinhere'>itsdarkinhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trashtober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Blood and Gore, Dark, Dark Hatake Kakashi, Drabble, Interrogation, Physical Abuse, Police Brutality, Possessive Hatake Kakashi, Reader-Insert, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdarkinhere/pseuds/itsdarkinhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatake Kakashi is tasked to find a you, a traitor to Konoha. You have stolen information the Hokage wants back, but Kakashi is more interested in bringing you home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trashtober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mark of Ownership</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2 of my Trashtober 2020 gacha game:<br/>02 | Blood/Gore | Hatake Kakashi | Military Police AU</p><p>Please heed the tags, there will be violence aimed towards the reader. </p><p>I'm sorry Kakashi, I know you're a good man. </p><p>I'm sorry reader...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a pain throbbing at the back of your head. </p><p>You try to open your eyes, but find that your eyelids were heavy—maybe even swollen. After a moment of rallying your strength, you manage to pry them into narrow slits and curse under your breath. Bright white light floods your vision and you immediately regret your decision, making your fucking headache ten-fold. A groan escapes you, the sound scratching up through your dry throat. You find that your mouth was equally as dry, and you rub your chapped lips against each other. </p><p>“Oh, awake, hm?” A male voice sighs, somewhere in your periphery, and you can barely make out the sound of fluttering pages as something—maybe a book—is put down on, what you could only assume, a table. There is a scrape of a chair, followed by the sound of heavily booted feet. The man draws closer and you smell the scent of book ink and cedar. A familiar scent. “I expected more of you, chunin.” He mumbles, sounding both faraway and altogether too close at the same time. </p><p>It takes you a moment to string together the words, but the voice you recognize. After all, he had chased you across the entire city for multiple days. Hunting you and haunting your dreams. Hatake fucking Kakashi. But to you he was, “C-Captain…” You croak. </p><p>He exhales sharply through his nose. “You thought you could escape me...” </p><p>You grit your teeth as you slowly return to consciousness, but the more aware you become of your surroundings, the more you realize how much pain you’re in. It feels like fire in your blood, a small spark that quickly grows into an inferno and you can’t help but wonder if this is what Hell feels like. Thick clots of blood dribble down the back of your throat, splashing iron across your tongue, and you swallow it reluctantly. “Almost did, but it’s hard to get anywhere in this city… ’Specially when you’re beating my face in.” You grumble, head rolling from one shoulder to the other. </p><p>“You never did like following orders. Was it just me, or did you have a problem with authority in general?” He chuckles and you remember the way his skin felt against yours—the way his deft fingers slipped into dark and secret places on your body between missions. The memories were old, but still managed to heat you up from the inside. Good memories between you and your former captain are scarce, but they are still good. </p><p>It takes a while, but his figure comes into view as your vision clears. A lithe man dressed in black and grey tactical gear, a black facemask hiding the bottom half of his face and an eyepatch over his left eye. He is casually swinging a baton by the hand strap and you could faintly hear it whistling as it split the air. </p><p>Kakashi tilts his head in a rather dog-like manner and regards you. His dark right eye crinkles at the corner. You know he is smiling, but you don’t think it bodes well for you. “I was gentle, wasn’t I?” You aren’t sure if he is talking about before or if he is talking about his most recent attempt at capturing your. </p><p>You cough and spit blood onto the floor, near his booted feet and say, “Hard to say, I’m missing a couple teeth, I think.” But yes, you think to yourself, he was gentle before—sometimes. But it was a fucked up relationship right from the beginning.</p><p>He takes a deep breath and laughs, running his free hand through his wild silver hair, scratching the back of his neck thoughtfully. “Maybe I got a little carried away.” He comes to a stop in front of you, standing so close that you had no choice but to crane your neck back to keep an eye on his face. You didn’t like that you were basically eye level with his dick, and you didn’t like the way he was standing close enough for you to feel the heat of him. He spoke mildly, “This would all go a lot easier if you just tell me where you hid the plans.” His voice was low and husky, relaxed. Almost as relaxed as his posture. “Or…” The baton snaps into his grip with expert precision on a particularly wide upward swing. “I could just beat it out of you.” He says as he voice grows cold and gravely. It causes a shiver to go through your spine as distress quickly flows into your veins, replacing a lot of the bravado. You know how this is going to go as the reality of your situation sinks in. You’re handcuffed to the metal frame of a simple chair. The skin of your wrists are rubbed raw and blood is already sliding down your fingers in rivlets. The room is stale and cold and bright, and Hatake Kakashi, a proud captain of the Konoha Metropolitan Military Police Force was personally interrogating you on where you’ve stashed the files you stole from his Hokage’s office.</p><p>It is the moment of truth and you can only see this going one of two ways. You either give him the information that he wants and disgrace the rebellion, or you…</p><p>You grin up at him, and it must have been such a fucking sight for him. “I choose door number three?” You say, certain that the smile you give him shows blood on your teeth. </p><p>His brow lowers over his right eye, before a smile stretches under his tight black mask. He tilts his head again “Ah,” He sighs, as if he’s just been mildly inconvenienced. “You really want me to hurt you, huh.” </p><p>You can hardly see it coming, even though you are looking for it, waiting for it. </p><p>He raises the baton and brings it down on you, across your face and you feel your head whip to the side. Pain blooms across your cheek and your stomach flips as you hear a sickening crack. Your face immediately begins to throb, but all you can do is laugh. “Or we could… Forget this ever happened?” You huff, trying to ward him off; the sting of your fractured cheekbone was slowly sinking into your senses. </p><p>He hums thoughtfully as he brings his baton down again, “Unlike you, I’m still loyal to the Hokage.” He aims for the same spot and the skin brakes this time. Blood splatters across the floor of the interrogation room. Idly, you think that the red looks rather beautiful on the white—even as the pain makes tears escape your eyes. You sob, but still refuse to rat on your rebel friends. Kakashi sighs again, “Your stubbornness always did impress me. It was one of the reasons I chose you.”</p><p>“Enough to...To let me go?” You pant, even though you knew there was no way of escaping the situation. </p><p>The next blow falls to your shoulder, and you almost feel your collar bone snap. You scream, but the sound of it gets cut off when he strikes you again in the gut. You retch and bile and blood escape past your dry lips and spew all over your lap and feet. Drool dribbles down your jaw as he’s suddenly there, painfully holding your chin in his gloved hand. His single dull eye scans your face. “It’s such a shame to destroy such a pretty face.” He mumbles, stepping back to slowly lower his face mask to his chin. </p><p>You spit a couple more times, but can’t wipe the blood slipping down your neck. As you look up at him, you can’t help but think how absolutely beautiful he still is. Sharp nose and jaw, wide thin lips—and that cheeky mole on his chin. His eyes are hooded and lazy, the curve of his spine was elegant and content. “Why did you leave me? I always wondered about this...” He whispers your name, and you felt a pang of guilt shoot through your heart. </p><p>“We...We have different...Values, Kakashi.” You answer back, breathless, looking down at the mess you’ve made, feeling a little woozy. </p><p>He tucks his baton under your chin and uses it to lift your head up so that you could stare only at him. Your injuries scream for attention, but all you can see is the darkness brewing in his eye. It’s all consuming. “Well,” He says, slowly swiping his tongue across his bottom lip, “I don’t really care about your little rebel insurgency…” He presses his thumb into the busted skin of your cheek and somehow manages to wiggle the tip underneath. “But, I’m glad they brought you back to me.”  </p><p>You scream a wretched scream and try to pull away, but he leans into you, tossing aside his baton and holding your head in place with both hands as he continues to dig his fingers into your wound. Pain laces through you, blinding you and making you jerk in his grasp. You didn’t even see him pull a pocket knife from his tactical belt, but as he holds it up for you, you think the dark stainless steel blade looks even more sinister in the pale room. His expression turns grim, “I just want to make sure that you won’t leave me again…” He says, as he begins to carve.</p><p>You cry out and beg for him to stop, but he doesn’t relent. Blood drips down your face and between his gloved fingers as you feel him carving curve after curve into the muscles of your left cheek. You knew this symbol even without seeing it. It was the same symbol that Konoha had branded him with, to show his undying loyalty. You had one too, but unlike him, you stopped believing in the symbol at some point and kept it hidden under your sleeve. But now, he was etching another one into the meat of your face and you swear you could almost hear the sound of the blade tip as it scraped across bone. You beg the Gods to allow you to pass out, but adrenalin keeps you awake. Finally, the cutting stops, but the burning sensation remains. Your head is simply in a whole knot of pain. Your heart hammers in your chest. Your throat is torn from your yelling. And you’ve broken out in a cold sweat. </p><p>Blinking back tears, you find him that he’s looking at you with utter adoration. “Why…Kakashi…” You ask him, teary-eyed. </p><p>“Because, you’re mine...Don’t forget that...” He whispers as he pulls you forward, while you sob, and places a gentle kiss on your forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>